Manny & Peter Forgiveness
by MonsterKingdom
Summary: Is About Peter Trying to Win Manny Over Trying to let her know that he's changed but she keeps rejecting him. Will She ever forgive him?. Who is Good at Summarys anyway? Rated M For Later Chapters


_**I DO NOT own Degrassi.**_

_If i did i would have Manny And Peter Doing it all the time. Lol. =D_

_Any request for anything?, then feel free to let me now. Also if you hate the story Let me now ASAP. PLZ AND THANK YOU.!!_

_oh in my stories i just like to go straight to the point. its a simple little story of Peter and Manny's Love. =)_

_!!Well Enjoy!!_

Lately Peter had started thinking about Manny more and more. Even when he and Darcy would have there incredible make out sessions; he just couldn't get her off his mind. But he wasn't sure why. He knew it wasn't right to be thinking of another girl while he was kissing his girlfriend but he couldn't control his thoughts anymore. But he didn't understand why he was thinking of her so much again all of a sudden.

It's not like they ever really hang out or talked, Manny made it clear she hated him for what he did to her. How he sent out that little video to everyone with out caring about her reputation. He just figured if she was the school slut, what would it matter to have a video like that up on the computer anyway.

But since Darcy and Manny was so close she would say a few words to him every now or then, whenever he would claim that he changed she would say something witty to try and hurt his feelings.

Peter wasn't big on apologize but he was really sorry for what he did to her, after a while he realized it was a asshole thing to do, he liked her and shouldn't of sent the video out. Now everyone accused him of being a jackass. Which he was but only just a little now.

* * *

Lunch came around and Peter figured after all this time he spent thinking about Manny that maybe he should just take a deep breath and see if he could win her over.

He found Manny walking alone down the hall heading for outside, he could see Emma waiting at the lunch bench.

"Hey, Manny. Wait up" he said jogging over to her.

Ignoring him she just opened the door and waved at Emma.

"Hey, you still don't forgive me? It was a long time ago, lets just start over" Peter said giving his best smile. "Okay"?

Manny turned to him, she looked serious. "If you think for _one_ second I'll forgive _you_ just so you could screw around with me again. You're so losing it"

When Manny tried to continue walking Peter stepped in front of her, blocking her path every time she tried to move.

"Go away Peter, I mean it"

"You have to say you forgive me first"

"Keep dreaming"

"Come on Manny, I think we could be really good friends" Peter grinned. "Really, really good friends"

Manny gave him a 'you must think i'm crazy' look then pushed him aside as she walked over to Emma. She could feel his eyes still beaming into the back of her head, so she turned around giving him another dirty look.

Emma looked confused as Manny sat down. "What was that about"? She asked.

"I don't even know"

* * *

When sprit squad began practice, Manny had hoped and prayed silently to herself that Peter wouldn't show up, but by her bad luck, there he was.

"Hey" he said walking up to Manny. She stopped what she was doing and stood up straight, folding her arms she gave him a serious look. "What do you want now Peter"? Manny looked around dramatically. "Does it look like Darcy is here today, so you can run along now"

Peter just stood there.

"Go" Manny said with a higher tone.

"I didn't come to see Darcy anyway. I wanted to come by and watch"

"Oh no, sorry no weirdoes are aloud in here at practice. So go"

Peter shrugged. "Come on Manny i'm trying to start over with you"

"To bad" Manny turned away from him, she started to say something to the team when Peter grabbed her by the arm and twirled her around until she was facing him again.

"Its funny, I always knew satin couldn't take a hint"

Peter sighed. "I've changed for real. Just let me show you something later and you'll see how much I've changed"

"You want me to come with you later? Alone? I don't think so"

"Why not"?

"I don't trust you"

"Well you can start trusting me, i'm a good guy"

"I'm sure you are" Manny sarcastically said trying to turn back away from him but he stopped her.

"Okay so I know what I did was wrong but let me make it up to you. I promise you won't regret it and if you do...well I'll leave you alone. For good."

"For good as in like. Forever and ever and ever"?

"And ever and ever. Just meet me here tonight" Peter said. "seven" After that Peter just walked off, Manny couldn't believe she had just agreed into seeing him tonight alone, no telling what he has up his sleeve. She shook the thought away and turned back to her team.

"Okay girls" she said "were going to try something a little different today"


End file.
